User talk:Audrey Campbell
So your a new user User:OceanKing http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Forum:Adeline Roux ♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 18:26, March 4, 2012 (UTC) This is her word bubble, to use it, do this { {Adeline|18:28, March 5, 2012 (UTC)|"Hello"} } Just get rid of the spaces. ♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 18:28, March 5, 2012 (UTC) umm Heads up, I'm going to have to delete the images you are using for Hanna Larsen, the deviant artist caught me using those like 8 months ago and flipped the shit, you'll have to use a different model, sorry. I really want to get those off before she notices and tries suing us Hey, do you still need the inactive status? Long live the Queen! Telepathic Message ♛♛♛ Minxie ♛♛♛22:46,4/11/2012 poppy Don't forget you still need to make a page for poppy Quest Hi Aud you may remember signing Poppy Kingsley up for my quest and i have not seen you in a few days for me to start you into the quest. So i would like to know if you still want to contiune with the quest or if i should give your spot to someone else that is on chat more. Thanks Best Regards- God36 Sorry I went away for a few days but I'm back now and should be on at least for an hour everyday :) There's nothing to fear but fear itself Audrey Campbell 19:45, December 31, 2012 (UTC) To One of My Best Friends Hey! First, sorry it is not in a coding nobody knew how to code it. Anyways, Thank you for being my friend. You're my best friend and a great person and no matter what you'll always be that. I will always remember you even after my time is done here, if it ever is. <3 - From God I need you to help me with our chars because I think it hasn't been claimed. Jmouse Jmouse2 (talk) 14:12, January 13, 2013 (UTC) http://the-separate-land.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Jmouse2 Jmouse2 (talk) 13:48, January 21, 2013 (UTC)Maya hat Chat hates me, so can chu get on fb? Riddle Me This... When does a killer... not kill? ~Rose Witch~ ♥ 18:54, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Hai :D I ish searching for mini cakes for Mother's Day :3 Sentiment is a chemical defect found in the losing side. - Sherlock Holmes, A Scandal in Belgravia 13:47, February 25, 2013 (UTC) updating }} How Old Are You?... IFW14''~Crap Happens To Everyone, Deal With It. PeopleThink They're Cooler Than You? Change It.Live And Let Live'' 20:23, April 30, 2013 (UTC) 'ello. Sentiment is a chemical defect found in the losing side. - Sherlock Holmes, A Scandal in Belgravia (~Rose Witch~) 12:01, May 24, 2013 (UTC) minor coding issue At least one of your character pages, Emeli Nightshade, is incorrectly coded, e.g. div tags, the easiest way to fix this it to upgrade to at least v5 of coding, if you need help with this Bach is willing to bump any users who require their pages to be fixed up on her blank coding list. To see which of your character pages have this problem, please go here (UTC) lock down The issues with Robyn Smith-Holmes has still not been fixed, it is now on lock down, the character should not be roleplayed until the page is fixed, if it goes another month without being fixed, the page may be subject for deletion and you could even face a first warning for breaking our model policies. Two Years Congratulations on making it to not one, but two years with the wiki! We hope to have another great year with you.